Every Man Needs a Muse
by SweetTemptation926
Summary: What if Klaus went to heal Caroline only to find out he was too late? Based on 4x13.


**a/n: I posted this drabble on tumblr about a month ago and just now decided to put it up on fanfiction. I owe you all a chapter of In the Midst of War so I hope to have that up sometime this weekend. Sorry for the delay!**

**Yeah I don't know why I wrote this. I hadn't even been thinking about it. It just kind of happened.**

**I guess this drabble kind of came from one question. What if Klaus went to heal Caroline only to find out he was too late?**

"Rebekah, where is it?" Klaus asked, an urgent tone in his voice.

It had been days since he'd been able to leave the Gilbert house. The second he left, he lost it. The moment she took her last breath as she slowly turned gray, played like a record on repeat in his head. He did everything to get rid of the image. Draining the blood of dozens of inhabitants of the next town over, destroying every painting he'd ever done. At one point he even reverted to torturing himself with the dagger that he had used against his siblings so many times.

But as much as he tried, he couldn't turn it off. There was a painful feeling in his gut ever since she died at his hands. Guilt. That's what Elijah called it. After Rebekah had found him sitting in a pool of his own blood, dagger in his hand, she managed to put aside her personal vendetta against him. Niklaus was her brother after all and she had never seen him this way before.

She locked him in a room without windows and wood so that he could no longer torture himself. Elijah came back after hearing the news. When he first found out about Klaus' infatuation with the young blonde, he brushed it aside as another one of his plots to manipulate the town, but after seeing this, he was convinced that his care for her was more genuine that it had ever been with anyone before.

Weeks went by before they let him out. He had walked around, seemingly normal for a few days after that. That was until Rebekah had caught him going through his drawers looking for the white oak stake.

"I don't have it. Even if I did, I wouldn't let you do it." She spit back at him. She spoke to him in the same bitter tone that she always used. But it wasn't because she hated him. It was because for a man who had spent a thousand years running, and fighting for his life, he acted as if life was meaningless. All their lives he had convinced her to live, in spite of their fate, and here he was, so desperate to throw it away.

"I was going to save her," He whispered, dropping his eyes to the ground. "but it was too late."

She sighed and shook her head. "Nik, you have to stop this. We aren't humans. You don't need to feel this way."

Her words played again in his mind. Her soft, weak voice as she tried to appeal to his humanity. _There's a part of you that is still human._

It was that moment that he knew he would heal her. He tried to fight it for his pride but he knew that he would cave the moment she said that. She read him like he was a novel. She had known him in ways that not even his siblings knew him, and now she was dead. He had no one to blame but himself and his stubborn personality.

Rebekah moved closer to him when she noticed the water begin to well up in his eyes. She could see it. See _her_. There was a look he got in his eyes every now and then. It was a look of pure remorse and guilt. Pure unadulterated pain. But every time she saw it, she knew that her last breath was playing in his head.

His sister raised her arms to hug him, but before she knew it, he had flashed out of the room and she heard the front door shut with a loud bang.

Rebekah sighed, reaching in her back pocket, for the stake that she hid there. She didn't know how she would destroy it once and for all, but she wasn't about to lose another brother. All she could do now, was hope that the emotions that Klaus had avoided for a thousand years wouldn't last for long. And that the one feeling known as love, the one thing that he knew would have been his weakness, didn't come to destroy him in the end.

**a/n: This is horrible. Why am I posting this?**

**I don't think this would happen in the show. But it's just one headcanon.**

**Follow me on tumblr! Swettemptation926**


End file.
